Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Rescue Saga
FREE JOIN Rules *No gododding if you're character gets hit by an attack that can kill then they are dead just remember they van always be brought back with the dragon balls *Don't Edit Every 2 seconds *All Fan characters can only be used by their creator *All characters created by Akira are free to use by anyone *Stick to the plot it's ok for a small side story but not a whole nother plot Plot The heroes finally think they get a vacation as they arrive at the concert but of course for our heroes there is never a time to rest. Characters Matthew Austin Holly R. Kalib David Holly H. Tamera Future Panisa Goku Krillin Gohan ChiChi Piccolo Bulma Yamcha Vegeta Godzilla3000 Waffel Goten Horenso Echo Ultimate Buu Brocc Rigor Hatsune Miku (DragonBall UF) Episode 1: The Concert Matthew: Ok cool 5th row not a bad seat Bulma: So we sit here? Yamcha: Don't worry bulma i got special seats for us *Pulls out 2 golden tickets Bulma: OH MY GOSH YAMCHA YOU GOT US FRONT ROW SEATS YOU'RE THE BEST!!! Brocc: This isn't bad! (The crows cheers as hatsune miku comes on stage) Yamcha: Oh and one more thing Bulma Bulma: Theres more??? Yamcha: *Pulls out a backstage pass* Kalib: Ok i think he is overdoing it now Austin: Yep totally Bulma: YAMCHA THIS IS THE--- (Everything goes dark and everyone screams) Bulma: WORST DAY EVER WHAT HAPPENED!!!??? Brocc: So uh... What's going on???? (The lights come on and miku is missing) Bulma: Where is she??? (The crowd gasps very loudsly) Studio Employee: Uhhhhh technical difficulty? Errrrr ummm Studio Manager: Don't worry we will get this fixed Studio Employee: MIKU WHERE ARE YOU!? Bulma: *Gets out of her seat and goes back stage* Studio Employee: Uhhhh excuse me ma'am you can't be back here right now Bulma: I have a backstage pass now where is mku!? Studio Employee: I don't know we're trying to find her! Yamcha: DANG IT! I was so close! Brocc: Bummer I was kinda looking foward to this concert. Bulma: Bring her back NOW! Studio Employee: SECURITY!!!!! (Security carries everyone out) Bulma: What the heck why didn't you use your powers??? Goku: Well sorry Bulma they are the law we have to listen to them Krillin: Yeah and besides Miku's gone theres not gonna be a concert now. Bulma: I refuse to leave until we find miku! Holly R.: *Points to someone flying in the air* I think we just found her Bulma: Where? Matthew: Someone is carrying her away!!! (The kidnapper flies into the clouds with miku) Austin: Darn it where did they go? Bulma: CATCH WHOEVER ITIS!!! Yamcha: I'm on it *Flies into the air* Holly R.: Hey matt how come you neve fly into action like that Matthew: Oh boy here we go... Holly R.: What's that supposed to mean? Matthew: It means you are annoying the crap out of me!!! Everyone: O_O Krillin: BURN! Horenso:*Steps in front of Matthew* That's no way to talk to a lady. Matthew: Lady? YEAH RIGHT!!!!! Holly R.: How dare you! Kalib: Holy crap matt snapped! Austin: Uhhhhhhh wow this is getting awkward. Holly H.: Oh boy. Horenso: I suggest you take that back... right.NOW. Matthew: Why it's not like you like her or anything. Yamcha: *Flies back down* Sorry i couldn't see who took miku Krillin: Oh good the awkwardness is gone thanks to yamcha Yamcha: Uhhhh your welcome i think? Horenso: What!!?? Haha, you are quite funny! Yamcha: How was that funny? I'm so confused Bulma: Forget about being funny and think about finding miku!!! Yamcha: Ok sheesh *Covers mouth* Oops Krillin: Uh oh... Goku: Here comes the awkwardness again (As the kidnapper flies, a shadowed figure swoops down, smashing into the kidnapper, sending it crashing into the ground.) Horenso: There's the evil-doer! Brocc: And there's Miku! We have to get them! Horenso: I got Miku! Brocc: I got the kidnapper!*both fly up* Figure: *Crosses arms and grins, features still cannot be seen.* Brocc: Hey! That's my stance you're copying! *Charges a blast in right hand* Figure: Geez! Calm down! Brocc: Huh? *Stops flying, extinguishes blast* Kalib: HE'S TRYING TO DISTRACT YOU!!! Austin: Wait a minute? Figure: *Thoughts: Dang he recognizes me i better think of something quick....I GOT IT!* Hey Austin! Austin: How do you know my name? Figure: *Teleports behind austin and steals his energy* Austin: HEY MAN LET GO!!!! Brocc: Wait is that...? Oh man I gotta save Austin! *Teleports* Figure: *Thoughts: Good now that Brocc is coming this way...* SEE YA! *Flies up and takes miku from horenso* Miku: HELP! *Trying to break free* Kalib: Darn it i told you! Matthew: IM COMING HA!!!! *Transformsinto super saiyan and flies after the Figure* Brocc: Come on Horenso! *Transforms into a Super Saiyan* Figure: *Fires some ki blasts* Matthew: *Dodged* Horenso: *Turns into a Super Saiyan and blocks the blasts* childsplay! Kalib: *Hits the figure with a suprise attack* Figure: *Drops miku* WHY YOU LITTLE! Miku: AH!!!! Matthew: Got Ya! *Catches her* Guys i'm gonna find a safe place for miku to hide DISTRACT HIM Horenso: Just like you to run away from a fight. Familiar Voice: Hey guys! Need some help? Matthew: So you would rather have the life of this beautiful lady taken then have her in safety and me coming back when she is safe? Goku: NO TIME TO ARGUE JUST GO ALREADY! Brocc: Who is that guy? Familiar Voice: Hang on! I'm coming! Horenso:'' ''I'm just saying that it's not unusual to see you flee from a battle, now hurry and save her so we can take care of him! Figure: NO! BRING HER BACK NOW!!! *Flies after matthew* Krillin: Why do you want her so badly!? *Flies after the figure* Figure: HA! You think i am dumb enough to tell you my plan? Brocc: No, but we knew the short one was dumb enough to ask. Horenso: ZING! Krillin: Not funny guys! he is getting away! Holly H.: I got him *Jumps on the figure back* Figure: What the heck Get off Holly! Holly H.: How do you know my name too??? Brocc: Because, that guy is- *Grinds teeth* I'm coming Holly! *Teleports* Holly R.: Who is it? Figure: *Seriously let go you're gonna tear off my disguise.......*Realizes the fail*.....DARN IT! Holly H.: *Rips off the disguise* Brocc: I think it's that David guy you guys let go! Horenso: Right behind you! Episode 2: Catch that Criminal David: DARN IT! *Flies away* Austin: He is getting away!!! David: I guess I'll use this *Puts hands to forehead* SOLAR FLARE!!!!! *Solar Flare blinds everyone* Kriillin: Just another cheap imitation! Brocc: Darn. You guys just had to let him live, huh? I knew he would come back for vengeance! Goku: He's not that far. I can feel his power level. Come on! *Goku flies, everybody follows him* (As David flies, there is a snap, and Rigor(!!) appears in front of him.) Rigor: 'Sup? Horenso: Aww yeah it's Rigor! Brocc: ... Rigor: Come on Brocc you still mad that I left you guys? Anyway let's get David! Brocc: Let's go! We don't have any time for chit-chat! Goku: He is this way follow me! Rigor: *Flies after Goku* Sorry I was a bit late! Had to get things settled... Goku: *Talks while flying with the others* Did you bring back your family? Rigor: *Nods and smiles* Yep. Goku: Where are they? Rigor: On Earth, approximatley 7 miles from your house, Kakarot.. well, some of them, anyway. One went off to a swamp, and the other's in this mountain range. Goku: I see. Well good for you! Well that's enough talk. We have to get David! *Flies faster with the others* {C Rigor: *Nods* Let's go. Brocc: *Thoughts: Rigor's back, huh? He could help getting that David guy much easier. But I wonder what he's planning...* David: Drat they arecatching up.....distraction time *Shoots a kamehameha at Holly* Holly H.: AHHH *Dodges* What was that for? Brocc: Haah! *Fires a Spiraling Blast* Rigor: All right! *Fires Eraser Cannon* Brocc: END OF THE LINE DAVID!!!!! David: Hey remember when i did this? SOLAR FLARE *Flies away* HAHAHAHAHAHA Rigor: *Covers eyes* I swear... that is totally spam. Brocc: The bas--- Grah! Rigor: *Uncovers eyes* Don't worry... David totally sucks at using it. Matthew: Ok i'm back so what did i miss? Holly R.: WHY IS THERE A LIPSTICK MARK ON YOUR CHEEK!? Matthew: ... SOOOOOO who was that guy? Brocc: It was David. And You shoulda wiped that lipstick off your cheek, hehe! *Everybody laughs exept for Holly R. who lookes pretty pissed* Rigor: I have to agree. Matthew: Erm *Wipes it off* So are we gonna go catch him? Goku: Well i don't really see a reason to Krillin: Yeah he dosent have miku anyno--- wait did ou leave miku alone!? Matthew: Of course not what do you think i am stupid? I left her with bulma and yamcha they went home because bulma was really pissed. Rigor: Bet she won't be for long. Brocc: But we can't let our guard down. David's probaly planning something big. Darn I shoulda killed him! Kalib: If it wasn't for that solar flare Goku: Uh oh... Krillin: What? Goku: I forgot to tell ChiChi that i was even going to kame house she is probobly worried! Krillin: Oh dude you are in trouble haha! Goku: OH MAN!!! Brocc: You seem afriad of this Chi-Chi woman is she your wife? Rigor: GAH! Not as much trouble as I'm going to be in! Brocc: And what's wrong with you? Rigor: Oh, haha, nothing, IjustconvienientlyforgottotellmyownwifethatIwasleavinginthefirstplace. But yeah, nothing's wrong. Brocc: I'm not stupid, Rigor, I know what you said, but I had no idea you had one! Rigor: Eh... heheh... I'mdoomedabsolutelydoomedshe'llkickmybutt. Umm... hey, Kakarot... want to go... check to make sure she doesn't get mad at you further? Goku: *Shivering* O....k...... Krillin: Well i don't wanna be there to see that, lets head back to kame house guys and think of a plan on how to find david Rigor: Well, I'll... be right with... you... Kakarot let's- *Launches off into the air, flying at supersonic speeds* Brocc: AAAANNNNNDDDDD... They're gone. Well I'm coming with you guys. We must watch over Miku and make sure David doesn't get to her! Matthew: RIGHT LETS GO!! *Flies to kame house* Holly H.: Well he was sure in a hurry to see her Holly R.: I don't see whats so iportant that he has to rush off like that Brocc: Um... He really wants to see Miku. I guess we should go follow him. *Flies off* Holly R.: OOOOOO I CANT BELEIVE HIM!!! (Everyone else heads back to kame house) Holly R.: So miku it was nice knowing you see ya later Matthew: Woah wait she should stay here a little longe i mean really she just got kidnapped for no reason an hour ago! Brocc: Wow. Holly R.: SHUT UP BROCC!!! Holly H: Hey don't talk to him like that! Yamcha: Heh at last we aren't acting like that Bulma: Yeah. Matthew: If i ignore someting annoying it will go away......OK HOLLY IM IGNORING YOU! Kalib: Burn......just....burn Brocc: *Thoughts: These kids have some issues* Holly R.: You know what!?.....no....just...forget it *Walks outside and screams as loud as she can* Brocc: What's wrong with her? *Sighs* *Thoughts: To be put up with a bunch of kids, this is torture!!!* Horenso: Matt, I'm getting sick and tired of you treating her like that. Matthew: KIDS!? I have to inform you that i'm 15 years old Brocc: Matt, man, you gotta fix this dispute between you two. It's making my head hurt! I hate you this, I hate you that, IT'S ANNOYING!!! Horenso: I agree. I'm gonna see if she's okay*leaves* Brocc: Horenso, don't bother. Matt has to fix this. Horenso: *pokes head out to talk to Brocc: The way I see it, he'll only make things worse. They'll be better off distant from each other. Brocc: I guess. Give her some time, Matt. She'll come around. Voice: EXACTLY what I told Rigor. Matthew: No i am just done with her. I'm just gonna totally ignore her Kalib: Why would you do that? Matthew: Yamcha told me to (Meanwhile outside) Horenso: You all right? (Unseen, a figure with brilliant orange skin, black ponytail and goatee, wearing ratty jeans, a T-shirt, and a jacket appears on the roof, watching.) Holly R.: Not really. Horenso: Well why not? Holly R.: Well Matt is just annoying me. Horenso: Just ignore him. He can't see that he's friends with one amazing girl. One day, he's gonna realize what kind of a jerk he is. Don't let it get to you. Holly R.: He isn't really a jerk he's just dumb. Like it all started when were gonna wish Rigor back. Me and Matt got lost and he acted like nothing was wrong but we could've died out there. Oh and you think i'm amazing? *Blushes* Horenso: Nah, I don't think so. I know so. Holly R.: *Entire face turns pink* Horenso: How are you doing that with your face? Holly R.: Oh it's uhhhh ar uh skin condition yeah a skin condition nothing else...heh.....heh Orange Guy: *Chuckles* She's lying, you know. Holly R.: Who are you supposed to be!? Orange Guy: I'm... me! Holly R.: Ummmmmm i meant what is your name? Orange Guy: Hmmm... my real name leaves a sane mind in tatters, so, since I'm the last of my species, I shall simply call myself... Grif. That's what everyone knows me by, anyway. Holly R.: Ok........weird. So what are doing here anyways Girf? Grif: Wondering whether or not I should meet the people Rigor's talked so much about. Holly R.: Oh so you know Rigor? You must be a good guy then right Grif: In theory. Holly R.: What do ou mean theory? It's a fact right? Because if not then we will have to beat you down Grif: I don't want to hurt anybody, but I don't want to go battle evil. (Krillin comes out side) Krillin: WOAH WHO IS THAT!? Grif: Chill! My name's Grif, and I'm an artist, marital advice counselor, courting conselour, sculptor, soccer player, and everything else! Krillin: Ummmmm ok? How can i trust you? I don't evven know you! Holly R.: Oh yeah thats right! Grif: Oookay... *Holds up fingers, counts down as he mentions people* Rigor trusts me. A Namekian trusts me. A banished son of a Kai trusts me. One of the last Saiyan females trusts me. I'm invulnerable to most injuries, and I'm a pacifist. Krillin: A Pacifist? Holly R.: It means he is afraid to fight Krillin: You're scared to fight BWAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAA Grif: Says the guy who's been killed... what? Five times by now? Or am I missing some? Krillin: At least i actually did something! (Everyone else comes outside) Matthew: Horenso whats all this yelling Holly H.: Who is that guy? Holly R.: Here we go again... Grif: Okay... I'm one of Rigor's friends, I live in a swamp, and I'm an artist and part-time relationship counselor. Happy? Holly R.: Relationship Counselor??? Ok now i'm really intrested. Grif: What?! Ah... why? Holly R.: *Points to Matthew* Matthew: What? What did i do? Grif: Uh... huh... I see. Holly R.: So can you please um help us Matthew: I dont need any help i'm done with her Kalib: Yeah right Grif: ... Are you both Saiyans? If so.. then give it a bit. *Grins slightly, then suddenly poofs away as Rigor returns, head wrapped in a bandage and holding an arm gingerly.* Rigor: Hi, guys... ow. Brocc: He beat you up or something? Brocc: Who the heck is this guy? Rigor: That... was a friend of mine... ow. *Rubs arm* Episode 3: Interrupted Miku: Why did he dissapear when you came back? Rigor: Because... he probably thought Razen was coming with me... and Razen kicks him into houses... alot. Ow. And no, it was not Grif who beat me up... it was someone else. Miku: Ok..... Matthew: Ok so then wh (David comes flying in and drop kicks Matthew in the face) Matthew: OW WHAT THE HECK Brocc: DAVID!!! David: I'm here to get my money maker back! Austin: Money Maker? Rigor: I think he means her! *Gets in defensive position, can only use one arm though. Goes SSJ* Matthew: How are you gonna make money off of her? Miku: Yeah i would never put on a show so you could earn money! David: Thats not the way i willearn money i have a different plan. Matthew: *Gets up* Well spit it out or we will have to beat it out! Rigor: I'll get Kakarot! *Quickly teleports to Goku's Place* Kakarot? Out here, quickly!.... if there's any of you left. Goku: ChiChi can i go now? ChiChi: NO! *Hits Goku with a frying pan* Sorry i can't go.....ow... (Meanwhile) Matthew: Wll I'm waiting SPIT IT OUT! David: Think about the billions of dollars people would pay to have their precious little singer back. Rigor: Kakarot! We need you, right now! Goku: I......can't ChiChi: He is not allwed to leave this house! He had me worried sick! Miku: And what if i don't want to come with you David? David: Then i will do this! *Flies towards miku* Matthew: WATCH OUT! Miku: *Grins and shoots a lazer out of something she is wearing on her wrist* David: OW WHAT THE? Matthew: That was amzing! Miku: *blushes* Austin: How did you do that? Yamcha: *Cough* Bulma *cough* Rigor: Mrs... Uh, Kakarot?... my wife is steemed at me too, but she let me go! And we need Goku! Goku: Uh oh...... ChiChi: MRS KAKAROT MRS KAKROT!!!!!????? I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!!! Goku: Don't ever call her my saiyan name it's a bad idea dude Rigor: I don't even know what she looks like! You two are inside the house, I'm out here, I can barely move one of my arms.... and WE NEED GOKU'S HELP! ChiChi: With what!? David: *Punches Krillin into Kame House* Matthew: OOOOO HEY KRILLIN IS THE HOUSE OK? Krillin: Shut up. Rigor: An old friend turned enemy is trying to kidnap this world famous singer, Miku or whatever, and... we'll, we're trying to stop him. Can Goku come out now? ChiChi: Fine but he better be home by supper. Goku: I will i will. Rigor: C'mon, Kakarot! *Takes off, rubbing bandage on head* Miku: *Fires another lazer out of her wrist* David: HA! *Dodges and tries to punch miku* Matthew: *Grabs his fist* HEY! YOU CAN'T HIT LADIES! (Back to Goku and Rigor, flying along.) Rigor: ... So, how badly did she hurt you? Goku: Does this large bump on my head answer your question?! *Points on the bump* Now come on we have to go faster! Rigor: *Speeds up* Oh, so you got off easy? Goku: MAN MY WIFE IS SCARY!!! Rigor: Still... got off easy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Dragonball UF